


eyes on the tv

by psych0midget (cominupforair)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Kevandreil, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/psych0midget
Summary: That time when Neil, being a junkie, gets a boner while watching Kevin play exy and Andrew has to take care of it.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 37
Kudos: 426





	eyes on the tv

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Well, this is just sheer unbetaed smut without a plot whatsoever and I'll probably regret sharing it with the world, that's why I'm posting it anonymously :')~~ I'm now trying to take responsibility for the sheer unbetaed smut without a plot whatsoever that I wrote during quarantine :')

It started with Andrew’s arm slung around his waist while they were watching the tv. Drawing him close until they were flush against each other and the warmth of Andrew’s body seeped into him. 

They were lying face down on their bed, watching the tv and talking about game. Or rather, Neil was excitedly talking about the game while Andrew simply stared at the tv, bored. He said he just wanted to make sure Kevin did not get hurt. And that he wanted to know the name of every player who laid a finger on Kevin. Andrew unconsciously dug his fingers into Neil’s hip every time a player checked Kevin violently. 

Kevin had retaken his place at Court during his senior year. And this was his first game. Left-handed. His first game for Court after the “accident” and he was playing it left-handed. So Neil was trying to follow the game.

Key word: _trying_.  
  
Physical closeness with Andrew was not new, but still not something Neil took for granted. Neil enjoyed it when the other Foxes were not in the dorm and Andrew was relaxed enough to let go and draw him close. Just a casual touch. 

Just Andrew pulling him close. Kevin was playing on tv and Andrew was lying next to him, Neil couldn’t help it when his lips curved into a small smile. 

  
Kevin and the US National Team were playing against Canada. It was one of the most anticipated games of the season, the game that decided which team would go to the Olympics. And the game was rough, if the number of yellow and red cards that were given after barely 20 minutes was any indication. At end of the first quarter, the game was 4-2, Canada’s favor. 

The problem of the USA team was the defense line, namely their goalkeeper. Neil was waiting for the day Andrew would be Court. The team would be unstoppable. Kevin scoring and Andrew watching his back, shutting the goal. Hopefully he’d be there too. Scoring with Kevin, Andrew behind them.  
  
Andrew’s big hand was casually trailing down Neil’s body, down his back, digging his fingers into his ribs, into his small waist. Neil unconsciously arched his back when Andrew’s hand stopped on his ass. Cupping his left cheek. Squeezing. 

Neil shot Andrew a quick interrogating look, but Andrew was perfectly still, his head propped up on one elbow and his gaze set firmly on the tv. 

His free hand on Neil’s ass. 

Neil was only wearing Kevin’s oversized PSU jersey and his boxer briefs. He could feel Andrew’s fingers against his skin, digging into his flesh, mapping. Sliding slowly over the swell of his ass, between his butt cheeks, low, lower. The gesture was both casual and intimate. Inevitably sensual. Neil would be lying if he said that Andrew’s touch didn’t send shivers down his spine, didn’t make him let out a breath and clench his hands in the sheets below. But Andrew’s touch was casual and Neil bit his lips, he would not let Andrew distract him from the game.  
  
Neil’s gaze was suddenly drawn back to the tv by the commentators screaming Kevin’s name. 

Kevin had intercepted the ball and he was running as fast as he could to the goal. He sidestepped the defensive dealer with a quick move, but the backliner was right in front of him, too close to him. There was no way Kevin could score from there. He could not pass to Knox, because Knox was too far behind. But Kevin was Kevin and he found a way. With a trick Neil had seen him practice many times, but which Kevin had never publicly used before, Kevin made the ball rebound on the plexiglass ceiling. The Canadian backliner expected Kevin to catch the ball with his left hand and moved accordingly, but Kevin shifted his racquet to his right hand. He caught the ball effortlessly, got rid of the backliner and shot the ball right in the corner of the goal. Canada’s goalie didn’t even see the ball before the wall behind him turned red. Red red red. Kevin had scored.  
  
Neil made as if to pull himself up and clap his hands, but Andrew’s hand on his ass kept him pinned down to the bed. Andrew’s fingers were now in the cleft, his thumb hooked between his cheeks, absentmindedly rubbing circles close to Neil’s entrance. Andrew was still staring at the tv, bored, as if his fingers weren’t relentlessly stimulating every nerve ending of Neil’s body. As if Neil wasn’t slowly getting crazy simply thinking about how little stood between him and Andrew’s skin.

Neil wanted Andrew, wanted his fingers on him. Everywhere. He had thought he’d stop needing Andrew so much after almost three years together. He had thought the novelty would wear off. But it hadn’t. Andrew’s touch was as intoxicating as it had been the first time. Andrew’s was just a casual touch, but – fuck – Neil felt his cock half-hardening in his briefs.  
  
On tv, the cameras focused on Kevin. His teammates had joined him as he celebrated his goal. They zoomed on Kevin’s face when he removed his helmet. He was sweaty, his jet-black hair plastered to his forehead and his cheeks red. But his eyes were greener, shinier, alive. And he was smiling. Kevin was happy and smiling. Not his polite fake smile, the real genuine one.  
  
He was so fucking beautiful like that. 

Almost as beautiful as he was when Neil came all over his face, getting his long lashes sticky, and Kevin licked the cum off his lips with a wicked smile. 

Almost as beautiful as he was when Andrew bent him over the table and fucked him boneless while Neil carded his hair soothingly.  
  
Damn Kevin and his damned smile. Neil was hard in his briefs. He was so fucking hard.  
  
Andrew must have seen the intensity of Neil’s gaze on the tv, on Kevin, because he rose to his knees and sat behind him. Neil followed him with his eyes, he tried to turn towards him, he tried to glance over his shoulder and meet Andrew’s gaze.  
  
“Don’t,” Andrew said. His tone bartering no objections. “Keep your eyes on the tv and tell me what’s going on, I’m too busy with you.”  
  
Neil had no time to fully understand what was going on before he heard the sound of his briefs ripping along the seams. Fuck, why couldn’t Andrew just pull them down? 

“I’ll buy you another pair, I buy most of your clothes anyway, stop glaring, Josten.” Neil didn’t want to, but he smiled. He smiled when Andrew put both of his hands on his ass and spread him open. He smiled, but then he moaned, loudly, unable to hold back the sound he made when Andrew pressed his tongue flat against his asshole. His head dropped into the mattress, too overwhelmed to do anything but _feel_.  
  
“I said keep your eyes on the tv, Josten,” Andrew repeated. His breath caressing the sensitive skin he had just licked and making Neil shiver and squirm.  
  
And so Neil tried. He tried keeping his eyes on the tv. Canada were still leading the game but the USA team were closing the gap. The backliners were finally getting their shits together and not letting Canada score on them. Thea Muldani. She was shouting at her teammates. What she was shouting Neil didn’t know. He could barely follow the game when he had Andrew rimming him. Licking him. Tongue flicking against his hole. 

It was Andrew keeping his cheeks spread with his hands. It was Andrew biting his ass when Neil didn’t tell him what was going on with the game, too fixated on the way Andrew was taking him apart with his tongue to care about the tv.  
  
But he tried.  
  
“Thea has stopped Boulder from getting too close to the goal,” Neil knew he was panting, but he could not help it. Not when Andrew was mouthing the portion of skin he’d bitten, soothing with his tongue and then sucking, and then licking again. Neil’s heart was hammering out of his chest. 

“She’s passed the ball to May and May is looking for-“. Andrew’s tongue went back to his hole and Neil moaned, loud and throaty. His insides were liquefying as Andrew rhythmically but lightly prodded Neil’s hole open with his tongue. It was everything and it was not enough. Andrew was teasing him, keeping him on the edge. Neil wanted to reach back and pull Andrew’s head closer.   
  
“Neil.” Andrew’s voice was low, reproachful. Blowing air on his spit-wet skin and giving him goosebumps. Neil swallowed hard, trying to get his voice back under control.  
  
“H- Ha- Hawthorne has the ball, she tried checking-“  
  
“I don’t care about Hawthorne, tell be about Kevin,” Andrew said. His voice stern and firm as if he were just doing his homework and not relentlessly fucking Neil’s ass with his tongue. “Understood?” he asked. Neil nodded and Andrew’s lips closed around his hole. Sucking. Close. This time it was close. Andrew was not teasing. Not anymore.  
  
Neil didn’t even try to make his voice stop quivering. It was broken and shaking and he could do nothing about it. Andrew was opening him up with his tongue and Neil stammered. “Kev- ah- Kevin is running towards the goal. Lent- Lent, thatuselessgoalkeeper- he’s thrown the ball, it’s aimed at him and Kev is running after the ball, he’s- Andrew Andrew, fuck.” Andrew was working his tongue in and out, in and out, and Neil was shaking, he was shaking so much. His thighs spasmed around his boyfriend. One of Andrew’s hands slid down to his leg to hold him still. He mapped the skin with his palm, dug his fingers and started kneading the muscles. Andrew’s mouth still moving wet and insistent against him. Neil could feel his own hard cock pressing against the mattress, hurting, he was getting close.  
  
Neil realized he’d closed his eyes only when he heard the commentators screaming Kevin’s name. He tried fixing his stare back on the tv, but his vision was blurred. 

Only one point he could focus on. 

Only one person. 

Kevin. Kevin who was aiming for the goal. Kevin who didn’t even need to aim for the goal to score. He didn’t need to aim, he was _that_ good. 

Neil dropped his head, he didn’t need to look at the tv to know what was going to happen. He pressed his forehead against the pillow and met Andrew’s tongue with a little thrust of his own. “He’s going to score- Kevin’s going to score again.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the commentators started screaming at the top of their lungs. 

4-4, USA had caught up with Canada. 

All thanks to Kevin.  
  
Neil’s cock twitched. And he moaned. Again.  
  
“Junkie,” Andrew bit his ass. “Getting hard just by watching Kevin score on tv,” Andrew continued, his tone derogatory, but Neil didn’t believe him for a second. Not when Andrew’s voice was starting to break too. Not when his movements were getting increasingly frantic. But Neil was stupidly drunk on the feeling of Andrew and Kevin and Andrew and Kevin. 

He said: “And you. Getting hard for Kevin and for you.” 

Arousal was making Neil’s feel like he was floating three feet above the ground. He was getting delirious when he said, “I wish it was you against Kevin. I’d watch you play with my hand in my briefs, I’d come just by watching you. Fuck Andrew, fuck. I wish Kevin was here too.”  
  
“Your exy fetish is not attractive.” Andrew’s voice was a warning. Low. “Neil, yes or no?”  
  
Neil didn’t even have to think about it.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Andrew’s hand left his ass and knotted in Neil’s jersey. Actually, in Kevin’s jersey. High on his back, right where _DAY_ was printed across his shoulders. 

It was followed by one of Andrew’s finger sliding inside of him. Easily. Andrew had already opened him up with his tongue. Neil arched his back, he wanted more.  
  
His body automatically met Andrew’s hand, pushed back, drawing his finger deeper in and knocking the air out of his lungs. Andrew’s hold on his jersey tightened, keeping him still. 

Neil had none of it. 

He raised once again on his elbows and he began speaking. “Kevin is pushing Diaz, his mark, off of him. But Diaz won’t go away, he won’t let Kevin score again, he’s screaming in Kevin’s face. The last time I screamed in Kevin’s face during practice he bent me over one of the benches and fucked me until I was screaming his name. You were watching.”  
  
Neil had no warning before Andrew pushed a second finger inside his ass. It didn’t hurt, not when Neil was boneless, nothing but putty in Andrew’s hands. Not even when Andrew scissored his fingers and stretched him open. Not when he started moving his fingers. In and out, in and out, slow. But deep. The pressure in Neil’s groin was becoming unbearable, he wanted Andrew, he wanted to come with Andrew’s fingers deep inside of him.  
  
Neil’s voice now was nothing more than a rough whisper, but he swallowed, forcing down the unnecessary noise and kept on going. “You were watching as he bent me, as he pulled off my shorts. You were watching.” Neil took a deep breath. This was torture. It was fucking torture. “You were watching. And you told him what to do. How to fuck me. How to take me apart. How to take me over the edge.”  
  
Neil’s breath was knocked out of him when Andrew finally, fucking finally, pushed in a third finger. He moaned breathlessly. Neil wanted to scream but he had nothing left inside of him. He could only moan. He thrashed, silently pleading for more with every frisson of his body. Neil shockingly realized he was tearing up when he tasted salt on his lips. It was so good. Andrew was being so good to him. He grazed at his prostate with every thrust, it was a white-hot pleasure Neil couldn’t get enough of.  
  
“Eyes on the tv” Andrew repeated. Low and throaty, sending shivers through his already shaken body. And he was trying. Trying. But his eyes kept rolling back in his head every time Andrew grazed his prostate. He could barely keep his head upright. Not when Andrew was three fingers in and Neil had completely lost control of his body. He vaguely registered Kevin getting close to Canada’s goal again. Kevin having the ball.  
  
Neil began rutting against the mattress. He needed to come. He was close, so fucking close. The pressure on his groin was unbearable. He pushed, he pushed into the mattress, grinded against the mattress. He pushed against Andrew’s fingers, taking them in as deep as he could.  
  
Not even the screams of the commentators registered now. Kevin was probably about to score, again. Neil didn’t even try to keep his head upright anymore. He was shaking and grinding his hips, it was too much, it was too much. Neil panted. “Ke- Kevin-“ Neil tried again. He took a deep breath in and pushed it all out. “Kevin’sabouttoscore”.  
  
“Good,” Andrew said. And then he went down on him, circled his tongue around his entrance, once, twice. He pushed his tongue inside of him, right next to where his fingers were still pumping in and out of his ass. He barely thrusted once before Neil came. And came and came and came.  
  
Neil only registered the commentators saying that the USA team had won the game 5-4 before he passed out.  
  


-  


  
Neil woke up only a couple of hours later. Inane sport commentaries still blaring from the tv. Andrew was nowhere to be seen, but he’d turned off the lights, lowered the volume of the tv and- it didn’t take Neil long to notice- cleaned him up. He’d even wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and placed a glass of water with two aspirins on the nightstand.  
  
Neil smiled. Thinking about Andrew. And the game. And Kevin scoring not once but three times on his debut night.  
  
The thrill of his phone distracted him from his thoughts. Nicky never ceased to mock him because, apparently, he was the only person under 40 who did not have his phone permanently on silent mode.  
  
It was a notification from Kevin on the whatsapp group they shared with Andrew.  
  
Andrew had sent a photo of Neil. Face down on the bed. Asleep. Wearing nothing but Kevin’s jersey. A streak of come painted his back, all over the number 2 on his back. His hole open and red and exposed.  
  
The text said _congrats Day_  
  
Neil’s cock automatically twitched with interest when he read Kevin’s text.  
  
_Good boy. Can’t wait to be back home with you two._

**Author's Note:**

> During the quarantine Shakespeare wrote King Lear, I wrote smut :')
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought of this fic :)


End file.
